Puzzle Piece
by Rini-Rose
Summary: When Sasuke is the victim of a drunk driving accident, everything seems to fall apart. His survival isn't guaranteed- and even if it was, there's no telling who he'll be when he wakes up. YAOI SasuNaru


When he got the call that Sasuke was in the hospital after getting into a bad car accident, Naruto could have sworn his heart dropped out of his chest. He scrambled for his keys, knocking over his can of soda with a growled, "Shit!" before he struggled into his coat.

"What the hell happened Itachi?!" Naruto cut into the man's blathering, cursing as he kicked over his shoe stand. The man wasn't cutting to the chase, and it was about to drive the boy crazy.

"An accident." Itachi's voice was sharp and annoyed. "Haven't we already covered that, or do I need to define it for you?"

"Shut up! What hospital?"

"Konoha Shock Trauma. Hurry up." And with a distinct _click_, the phone rang dead.

Dialing his father's number, Naruto ran impatiently to his car, waiting for his father to pick up as he hurried himself into his car.

"Kyuubi."

"Papa, Sasuke's in the Trauma hospital after an accident! I'm leaving to go-"

"Naruto, _slow down_. What is going on?"

Naruto slammed on his horn as some jackass cut him off. "_I don't know_! If I knew, I wouldn't be this freaked! I'll call you when I know something! Tell Dad!" And he hung up, knowing Kyuubi understood. But he would get back at him for just hanging up.

He drove an agonizingly slow thirty minutes through immobile traffic, using his horn more than he could ever remember doing. He was almost hyperventilating as he skidded into a parking space and shot out; barely remembering to lock the doors as he flat out sprinted for the doors.

"Naruto." Naruto glanced behind him on the stairs, surprised someone had also chosen them instead of waiting for the elevator. A man of giant proportions was taking the stairs two at a time, his hair spiked, his skin a light blue. The man's smile was friendly even if his eyes were concerned.

"Hey Kisame." Naruto replied, continuing to sprint up the stairs. Kisame kept up with him easily.

"You all right in the head, kid?" Kisame asked. Naruto was about to snap at him, but the worry in the other's eyes stopped him. He sighed harshly.

"Not right now."

They came out onto the first floor from the parking garage finally, exiting with heaving chests. Both ignored their need to be a bit more in shape, in favor of jogging to the receptionist's desk.

"Sasuke Uchiha. How is he? What's going on? What happened?" Naruto asked in a rush of breath. Kisame was not far behind.

"Is the family here? Where are they? What's his condition? Where's Itachi?" The receptionist looked frightened as the men loomed over her.

"Naruto, Kisame. Stop making fools of yourselves and come with me."

Kisame's expression relaxed at the sound of the soft timbre, and they both turned to see an exhausted Itachi. His hair was in a low and messy bun, bags under his dark eyes from being roused from bed so early. The taller man walked over to the elder Uchiha, running a thumb over his cheekbone gently in a caress. Itachi's eyes fell closed for a moment as he leaned into the touch, before standing up straight and motioning for them to follow him.

"Mother and Father wanted to wait and call you after he got . . . put back together. But I took control, and deemed you both worthy of being notified." Itachi glanced back at them. "After all. All his important people should be here."

Naruto nodded silently, heart pounding hard as they were led into a room filled with doctors. They were all talking over each other while Fugaku and Mikoto stood to the side in a horrified trance. Both of their eyes were red and swollen, tears rolling down Mikoto's cheeks. Kisame moved towards them, talking in a low voice to her, his hand rubbing circles on her back to console her.

Itachi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, turning from the scene to look at Naruto. "He's better at that then I ever will be." He muttered before focusing on the blonde. "While I've called you here, I think it's prudent that you don't go over there until they have him cleaned up. He's in bad shape."

"What happened?" Naruto managed to reply, eyes locked on the mass of doctors.

"Drunk driving incident." Itachi said shortly. He nodded curtly towards a boy with thick white hair, and a girl with long red locks. Naruto tried to ignore the rising anger. "He was with them. The white haired one was driving and thought it might be fun to hit a pole and see how far the car would twist." Itachi's glare was scathing, and the boy flinched.

Naruto eyed the two. "Who the hell are they?"

"I was prepared to ask you the same Naruto." Itachi replied.

"I don't know who they are!" Naruto growled softly. "Do you think I'd really be friends with idiots like those two? Drinking and driving! Hell!" Naruto stalked towards them, lifting the surprised boy to his feet by his collar. He was seeing red. "What the fuck were you thinking?"

"Let him go! Put Suigetsu down!" The red haired girl was on her feet and shouting. Naruto ignored her.

"He better be fine, or I'll beat you within an inch of your life! You'll wish it was you on that bed instead!" Naruto threatened, glaring up at the boy as he shook him hard. "Do you get me?"

"Put him down!" The girl shrieked. "Somebody, stop this blonde idiot!"

A hand on Naruto's scruff made him release the boy. The firm grip steered him from the two, and Naruto glared up at Kisame. The man ignored the look. "No need to cause a scene. They're not worth it. But, he better watch his back." Kisame glared over his shoulder. "If Sasuke isn't okay, we'll be having a chat."

The boy gulped in fear, turning back to the girl's mothering. Naruto scoffed. "Fucking prick." Kisame made a noise of agreement, finally freeing the blonde so he could wrap an arm around Itachi's waist, letting the shorter boy rest his head on his chest.

Naruto sat staring at that mass silently.

The beeping of the machine was loud in the quiet room. Everybody was staring shell shocked at the boy lying silent on the pristine white sheets on the hospital cot. The blood had been gingerly washed from his dark hair and pale skin, leaving behind an array of bruising and cuts. His eyes were swollen shut, his lip split open. Under his thin hospital gown, his ribs were being held together by bandages pulled taut. Both legs were in full casts from being shattered by the impact of the dashboard as he was flung through the windshield.

The most disturbing thing of all was his head wrapped in bandages, and the fact that he wasn't responding to their voices. At all.

"Sasuke, sweetheart. How are you feeling?" Mikoto was leaning over the bed, her face wet with tears. "Can you hear me, honey?" Sasuke didn't reply, open his eyes, or so much as twitch a finger. Fugaku put an arm around his wife, eyes hollow and face full of grief. Itachi had left the room almost immediately after the first time they tried communicating. But Naruto found himself frozen in horror.

A doctor walked in, leaning on the opposite side of the bed, her blonde hair long and loose. She nodded to them. "Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha?" The pair nodded. "My name is Doctor Tsunade Sannin. You are welcome to call me Tsunade." She let her eyes travel over to Naruto. "If we may speak alone for a moment-"

Naruto took a step forward, finding his voice. "Hell no Grandma. I'm staying right here, ya got that?" He met her glare with a glint of blue defiance. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha, can you-"

Itachi entered at that precise moment, looking composed. "He stays Tsunade. I will be making the decisions here." Itachi nodded, moving to the bedside, eyes anywhere but on Sasuke.

"And you are?" Tsunade stared at him dubiously.

"Itachi Uchiha, his elder sibling. My parents are currently unable to make any rational decisions. Therefore, I will be representing my family and addressing these affairs. Naruto stays." The man's word was clearly final, and Naruto felt a rush of affection for him. Tsunade sighed and continued.

"Sasuke's state, for now, is critical. He will have to remain here for a while. He has multiple fractures, breaks, contusions. Then, there is that state of his brain." Tsunade sighed. Naruto found his fists curling in his pockets, a feeling of foreboding washing over him.

"What about it?" He asked. Tsunade's eyes flickered over to him before resting on Sasuke's family.

"When the car hit the pole, Sasuke's brain ricocheted back and forth a few times. He has severe brain damage and swelling, along with a clot we removed on his arrival."

Naruto's breath left him, his eyes falling on the boy who seemed so tiny in the bed.

"We have given him many anesthetics in order to keep the pain down, but he's not going to be very responsive." Tsunade sighed again, hanging her head a bit. "There's . . . no telling what he will be like if he wakes up."

"'If'?" Itachi asked, eyes troubled.

"Like I said, the damage is severe. The only thing we can do now is wait." She stood up straight. "He will have to undergo strenuous physical therapy, and most likely he will have to be taught to speak again. We have the best doctors here for that."

"What will his mental capacity be like?" Itachi asked quietly, eyes finally on his little brother. Tsunade hesitated.

"It won't be . . . the same." She cut herself off. "But we'll have to wait and see." Shaking Itachi's hand, she nodded. "If you have any more questions, I'll do my best to answer. Meanwhile, I or my second in command Shizune will be here for whatever you need, just let us know." Itachi nodded, and she left.

Turning to his parents, he nodded to the door. "Go home and rest, I can handle thing's here." When they began to protest, he held up his hand. "Go. No need for all of us to disgrace ourselves." His parent's left after muttering goodbyes and to call them if anything changed.

When they exited the room, Kisame turned to Itachi, frowning at him. "That wasn't a kind thing to say to them, Itachi. What are you thinking?"

Itachi's eyes slid closed. "I was thinking it would be better for them to get some rest and save face for when Sasuke is back up and running. I have their best interests in mind. Father would be ashamed of the emotions he showed, and mother would be embarrassed that she cried in public. Getting them out was simple enough to solve both problems." Itachi sat heavily into a chair, resting his chin on his hand, eyes still closed.

Kisame's gaze softened and he moved to sit beside him. "I see." Itachi grunted, ignoring the bigger man as he brushed his bangs back. Kisame smiled and kissed his temple.

Naruto felt bile rise in his throat at the display of affection, and he turned away a bit, fully facing the bed. The boy laying there looked so broken, it hurt his heart. He walked slowly over to the bedside, taking Sasuke's battered hand gingerly with his own, whole one. It was cold. Naruto winced.

Three days had passed since the accident, and Sasuke had yet to wake up or stir. The doctor's insisted it was just the morphine at work, but the Uchiha's were worried nonetheless.

Naruto practically lived in Sasuke's hospital room. He slept in a sleeping bag on the floor, ate his small meals in a chair by the bed, and stayed silently staring at the other boy the rest of the time. He was only forced to leave the room once when Tsunade had come to examine Sasuke's ribs and legs.

"Naruto, you are welcome to leave anytime you would like, you know." Mikoto's gentle voice broke Naruto from his reverie, and he looked up, startled.

"What?"

"You don't have to stay here all the time. I'm sure your parents are worried, and with school-"

"My Fathers understand. I'm not going anywhere, not until he's better." Naruto replied, eyes moving back to the boy. "No way." Mikoto's sigh was her recognition.

The beeping of the monitors had sped up slowly with his heart rate and breathing. Sasuke shifted ever so slightly, making a soft sound. Mikoto was by the bed in an instant, Naruto on his feet. Dark eyes opened very slightly, unable to properly open due to swelling. A raspy breath was let out. Naruto grinned, leaning against the bed rail, sagging in relief.

"Welcome back, Bastard." Naruto's happy smile was suddenly in shreds as the first shuddering cry was released. The groan came from deep with in, Sasuke's face uncharacteristically scrunched up in pain and what had to be despair. The following sounds only got worse, more and more gut wrenching as they came. Naruto's blue eyes widened in shock, and he quickly took Sasuke's overheated hand. "Sasuke?! What's wrong?!"

Mikoto had quickly fled the room in search of Tsunade, and Naruto was left alone with a wailing Sasuke. Clutching the hand tight, Naruto frantically tried to soothe the boy. "Hey, hey! It'll be okay, calm down! You're in the hospital; everything is going to be fine now!" Sasuke's shuddering sobs slowly ceased, but tears made their tracks down his cheeks. Naruto gingerly wiped them, shocked. "Hey, don't cry." He whispered softly.

"It's probably not pain or any other emotion really." Tsunade said as she walked in. Immediately, she went to check his vitals. "This is just his body getting started again." Naruto stared wide eyed at her.

"But . . . Sasuke never cries."

Tsunade frowned at him. "Or he didn't use to. Remember, he's had a bad head injury." Naruto was silent as he watched her flit around the boy. "He won't be the Sasuke you're used to."

Naruto ignored her for the moment, bending down a bit just in case Sasuke could see him. "Hey, how are you feeling?" Sasuke didn't respond, even if his head lolled to face him. "Everything's gonna be okay. You sure scared me asshole." Naruto smiled slightly down at him. "You're mom and dad and brother were worried about you."

Mikoto and Fugaku timidly came over to the edge of the bed, and Naruto began to move away, but a very slight tightening of a grip stopped him. Sasuke's face was screwed up in despair and fear. Mikoto let out a small sob and Fugaku put his arm tightly around her. Sasuke whimpered. Blinking in shock, Naruto shook his head, smiling as he moved back into Sasuke's line of sight, gripping his hand a little harder.

"I'm not going anywhere, okay?"

"Honey, you were in a terrible accident. We were so worried!" Mikoto had taken Sasuke's other hand, his grip lax in hers. She gently brushed his hair back from his eyes. "Are you okay baby?"

Tsunade came over too, leaning in to look at the obsidian haired boy. "Hey Kid. You're in Konoha Shock Trauma being treated for a drunken driving accident. If you can understand me, blink once." They waited as Sasuke didn't do anything. "Can you understand me Sasuke? Blink for me." After a few agonizingly slow moments, Sasuke's eyes slid shut and slowly opened again. They all let out a collective sigh of relief. "Good job. Now, do you remember the accident? Blink once for yes, and twice for no."

Sasuke blinked twice after some prodding.

"Do you remember who you were with?"

Blink.

"Were they a boy and a girl? Suigetsu and Karin?"

Sasuke blinked after a few moments.

"Were you at a party?"

Blink, Blink.

"Were you drinking?"

Sasuke blinked twice. Mikoto and Fugaku both let out a sigh of relief. Itachi, who had sidled into the room a while ago, let his eyes close briefly.

"Would you lie to me, Sasuke?"

A single blink was her answer. Confused, Naruto frowned.

"What were you doing with those two? They don't go to our school! How did you meet them?" Sasuke's eyes slid to look at him. His expression was dazed and incoherent. "Damn it, why didn't you tell me if you had new friends?! Why wouldn't you call me to come get you, instead of leaving with them? You're supposed to be the genius!" Naruto's hand fisted in the sheets, and he released Sasuke's hand. "Are you ashamed to be my friend or something?"

Sasuke blinked rapidly, his chest rising and falling quickly. The heart rate monitor sped up as he sobbed softly. Tsunade glared at the blonde, as did the Uchiha's. Itachi and Kisame only stared.

But Naruto didn't care, his chest also moving quickly as he breathed. "Is that it, huh? Damn you Sasuke! Why? Huh? You're always shutting me out! Especially lately! And look where that got you, damn it!"

"Naruto, leave the room!" Fugaku thundered, striding quickly to him. A sudden cry resounded through the room, and everyone's attention was on Sasuke. His hand was shakily moving in the air, stretched out slightly as he full out sobbed. Mikoto tried to calm him, but he only wailed louder. "Naruto, leave!"

Itachi sighed and stood up straight, walking over to Naruto. The blonde just glared at him. The glare quickly changed to a look of dismay and pain as his hair was suddenly gripped, and the elder Uchiha brother dragged him back to the bedside. The closer they got, the more Sasuke's cries became quiet. The boy's cheeks were red from crying, tears still leaking out, even as Itachi released Naruto and the blonde stayed.

"Naruto stays. We've been over this." Itachi put it simply. "Unless you want Sasuke's condition to worsen, I suggest you obey me. All of you." Kisame came over and placed a hand on his lover's shoulder, and slowly Itachi relaxed. Everybody was silent for a moment.

"I already told you I wouldn't leave, jerk." Naruto said quietly, reaching out to take that pale hand again. Sasuke's whimpers subsided. "Believe it."

Itachi found himself pacing in the halls for yet another endless night. Five days he had been here, with no end in sight. Sasuke wasn't conscious often, and when he was he only had eyes for Naruto. The blonde couldn't so much as leave the room without causing a ruckus. The change in his little brother was disconcerting at best. Regardless, he was still an Uchiha.

But Itachi was restless. The floor would have wear marks soon from where he had treaded across it. Tension had his shoulders locked up tight, and his body thrummed with what could be described as nervous energy. Kisame had disappeared about forty five minutes ago, claiming Itachi's pacing was driving him crazy. The raven had just brushed him off. He was edgy and waiting.

The shrill ring of his phone broke him from his reverie, and he paused momentarily to fish it out of his pocket, answering it before continuing to pace. "Itachi Uchiha."

"Hey Itachi, un!"

"Deidara."

"How's Sasuke doing? Better I hope, un!" The excitable blonde asked. Itachi winced at the louder boy. And he thought he was unlucky to have to deal with one blonde.

"He's currently incapable of much movement and has regrettably been unable to communicate." Itachi replied after much debate. "The only thing, or person, he will show any sort of attachment or action towards is Naruto Uzumaki."

"I see, yeah." Deidara was quiet for a moment, before whispering to someone on his side. After few moments, he turned his attention back to the phone call. "Sasori-Danna wants to speak to you, Itachi."

"Put him on."

The phone was shuffled from one person to the next, and a new voice that belonged to a taciturn redhead came over the line. "I've done the digging you asked of me. With Hidan and Kakuzu's help, it wasn't hard to make the brats at school talk."

"What do you have for me." Itachi's pacing sped up.

"To answer the first question you had, Suigetsu and Karin are part of a cult-like organization, under the rein of Orochimaru. I'm sure you've heard of him?"

"Drug dealer and night time child molester. He's the one who was caught but released after having kidnapped the twins Sakon and Ukon."

"Exactly. Well, they belong to a group that basically reveres him and anything he can and does give them." Sasori continued. "We found the boy and Hidan made him talk. Sasuke had showed interest in joining them, so he went to a pharm party hosted by the snake himself. That's where the boy got trashed."

Itachi mulled over this information. "Any clue as to why Sasuke was there?"

"Not at all. They seemed ignorant of that too."

"Interesting. We'll discuss this more at the next meeting." Itachi was about to snap the phone shut when Sasori stopped him.

"Wait. I looked into Uzumaki's claim that Sasuke has been distant from him and not telling him things anymore."

"And?"

"From what I gathered, the two have been fighting a lot lately. Especially after an incidental kiss at the party Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Hyuuga threw at the Hyuuga compound."

Itachi's lips quirked up in the smallest of smirks. "Interesting."

And hour later, Naruto found himself being led out of the room by Kisame after Sasuke was fast asleep. The older man had led him down the stairs to the Hospital cafeteria, telling him to take a seat at a table Itachi had already scoped out. Hesitantly sitting, Naruto eyed both men as he sipped his coke.

"Um, what's up?"

"Tell us about the party the Inuzuka and Hyuuga threw at the Hyuuga compound three weeks ago." Itachi stated bluntly, resting his chin on his interlaced fingers. Naruto stared wide eyed at the men, his cheeks heating up slightly.

"What?"

"Exactly what he said Naruto." Kisame affirmed. "What happened that night? Exactly."

Naruto looked down. "I don't see how that's any of your-"

"If it concerns my brother, it concerns me. Now tell us, before I have Kisame here beat you within an inch of your life." Itachi threatened suddenly, dark eyes hard.

With a sigh, Naruto conceded defeat, and told the story while his face burnt in embarrassment.

_ "Hey Bastard, c'mon in!" Naruto shouted with a grin, splashing at the petulant raven on the pool's side. The boy just gave him a bored, 'you-are-an-insufferable-fool' look. Naruto just brushed it off. "What? Afraid that ridiculous hairstyle of yours will get washed away? Man up!"_

_ "Knock it off Naruto!" Sakura shouted, beating Naruto over the head with her fist, hard enough to make the boy sink. She smiled sweetly at Sasuke. "Sorry about Naruto, he has no manners." _

_ "Almost like you forehead!"_

_ "Shut UP Ino-Pig!" The pinkette shouted, going after the laughing blonde. Sasuke just shook his head, sitting beside Shikamaru and Neji on the pools edge. The lazy boy was looking up at the stars, his brow furrowed a bit. Neji, who was carefully wringing the water from his hair, looked up as Sasuke sat. _

_ "Enjoying yourself, Uchiha?" Neji asked sarcastically, rolling his eyes at the silly girl's antics. Shikamaru snickered softly._

_ "Immensely." Sasuke drawled in response._

_ "Better you then me." Shikamaru said with a sigh. "Events like these are such a drag. I don't know why I even bothered to come."_

_ "Because Ino and Chouji would have made you, remember." Neji laughed softly. The boy sighed again._

_ Sasuke's eyes scanned the surface, body tense until a certain blonde head popped back up on the surface. He relaxed a little, schooling his face into a mask of distaste. _

_ "Ow Sakura-Chan! That hurt!" Naruto whined, rubbing the knot on his head. Sakura huffed._

_ "Good! Serves you right!" _

_ "Aw, Sakura-Chan!" Neji and Shikamaru snickered again at the boy's second cry. Sasuke's gaze traveled to the sky, looking up at the thin clouds that seemed to cover up the stars, dulling their gleam. It was when he was caught unaware, that a wet hand snaked out, grasped his ankle, and yanked him into the water._

_ He held back a shout of surprise, opening his eyes under the chlorinated water to see a mischievous grin on the blonde's face. He surfaced quickly, lightly coughing as Naruto came up too._

_ "Idiot." He scoffed, running his hand through his hair and pushing his wet bangs back. _

_ "Shut up!" Naruto laughed. "You look like a drowned rat!" Giggles from the girls were evident from across the pool. Neji had a smirk on his face, and Shikamaru just rolled his eyes. "You look so dumb, teme!" _

_ Sasuke glared slightly, his hand snaking out to push a blonde haired head under the water. "That's hypocritical coming from you, dobe." Naruto came up spluttering and to a chorus of his friend's laughs. Petulantly pouting around him, he glared back at Sasuke. _

_ "Teme!" He shouted, diving after the Raven. Sasuke quickly moved, continually dodging the blonde's attacks. Neji watched for a moment before rolling his eyes and standing. _

_ "It's getting cold. I'm going to head inside." He stated, holding out a hand to the lazy genius next to him. Shikamaru took it, sighing as he was pulled up._

_ "I could use a nap." He agreed. _

_ "I'm hungry." Chouji complained, holding his stomach. Ino laughed, swimming to the edge of the pool and lifting herself out._

_ "I'm sure Hinata would take us to her kitchen if you asked nicely!" Hinata nodded from the lawn chair she was currently shivering in. Soon, everyone but Sasuke and Naruto were inside, leaving the two still wrestling in the pool. _

_ "Cut it out dobe." Sasuke scoffed, dunking the blonde again. _'He's so annoying.'_ The boy thought, crossing his arms. A few moments passed and Naruto didn't come up. "I'm being serious, Idiot." Still, Naruto didn't come up. Heart beating fast, Sasuke quickly moved forward, wrapping his arms around Naruto's small waist and hoisting him up. Moving to the edge of the pool as fast as one could move through water. He leaned Naruto against the edge, looking worriedly into his face. _

_ And was promptly pissed when water was squirted into his face. Naruto's eyes were dancing with mischief as he grinned. "Gotcha Teme! I had you going, huh?" Sasuke growled, attempting to move back, but two tan arms around his neck forced him to stop. _

_ The glare didn't seem to perturb Naruto, and he just laughed softly. "You look pale as a ghost! Did the thought of me drowning really scare you that much?" _

_ "Hn."_

_ "Hey! Don't pull that one word shit on me!" _

_ "Idiot."_

_ "TEME!"_

_ "Shut up. Your voice makes my ears bleed." Sasuke scoffed and tried to push away from the other boy again, but the action was futile. "Let go of me dobe."_

_ "No." Naruto shook his head slowly, stubbornly. "What if I don't want to?"_

_ "Do it anyway."_

_ "No."_

_ Sasuke's glare increased in magnitude. "Let me go dobe, or so help me-"_

_ "You'll what? Hit me? I'm not afraid of you Sasuke." Naruto's face was suddenly calm, if a bit sad. Sasuke was silent for a moment as he observed the blonde before him. _

_ "And why is that?"_

_ "Because . . ." Naruto's cheeks slowly burned red as he avoided those sable eyes. "Because I'm just not, okay?" Sasuke's eyebrow rose. "Don't give me that look! You don't have to know everything, do you?"_

_ "What are you hiding, Idiot?" _

_ "None of your business, now move!" Naruto's mood changed yet again, shoving against the taller boy's chest. Sasuke didn't budge, even as his chest was hit again. "Damn it Teme, move!" _

_ "No. What's wrong with you? You're acting like a girl." _

_ And then they were kissing. Naruto had lunged forward in a fit of rage, throwing his arms back around the pale boy's neck. Sasuke's eyes were wide with uncharacteristic shock, staring into blue eyes as they kissed. _

_ But it was a . . . nice feeling. And Sasuke found that his eyes had closed, and his arm wrapped around the blonde's waist. _

"And that's it. That's what happened." Naruto's eyes were glued to the table in an attempt to ignore the scrutiny of the two men in front of him. "Sasuke started to avoid me after that, and I haven't seen him since the day of the accident, except for the fights."

"I see." Itachi said quietly, glancing towards his big shadow. "What do you take from this Kisame?"

"The kid is confused about his sexuality." Kisame shrugged. "I doubt that would turn a smart kid like him into a stoner. He has a piece of the puzzle we don't have."

"And we have no way of acquiring that piece, but we can attempt to deduce it." Itachi agreed. "What would motivate Sasuke to attend a party with such a bad reputation when our father is the head of Law enforcement here?"

"Rebellion?"

"No, too cliché." Itachi shook his head slowly at Naruto's statement. "Sasuke is too clever for that. Despite the fact that his actions seem to tell a different story."

"Maybe he was on to something?" Kisame put in, scratching the back of his head. "Maybe he found out something on Orochimaru and wanted to handle it himself."

Itachi was silent for a moment, contemplating the idea. Naruto looked between the two confused. "Wait, why would he do that?"

"If Sasuke was aware of the drug ring, it isn't completely out of character for him to try to solve it on his own. He hates the child molester as much as the rest of the town." Itachi answered. "He knows that father and I are both after the man, so it could be possible that he is trying to butt in."

"Naruto?"

The three men looked up, seeing Mikoto standing there in the doorway. "Sasuke is waking up, he's been crying out for you." Her eyes were glistening. Jumping up, Naruto nodded.

"I'll go in." And he quickly fled the room, his cheeks burning at the older men's knowing smirks.

"Hey Teme." Naruto whispered, uncharacteristically quiet for once. "How ya feelin'?" Obsidian eyes stared up at him blankly from swollen eye sockets, tears running down his face. Sitting beside him quickly, Naruto took his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. "You look like a mess." Sasuke's legs twitched slightly in their casts, moving a bit to the sides. "They want you to try walking today. And they want to start you on speech therapy as soon as possible. Which I said we should hold off on, 'cause I kind of like not being insulted every few seconds." Naruto laughed softly at his own joke, and was startled when he heard a small sound.

Sasuke's shoulders shook a little bit, a half-hearted sound emitted through his lips. The sound was shaky and a bit wheezy, but it was still as rich as it had been before. Watching the boy, Naruto's blue eyes closed half-way, letting it wash over him with a feeling of content.

"Man, it's great to hear you laugh. You rarely did before." Naruto said softly, moving to sit on the edge of his chair to be closer to the bed. "Maybe this will be more common now?" Sasuke just stared unblinkingly at him. "I'm . . . scared Sasuke." Naruto looked down at the hand he had in his grip. "What if . . . you're different? Like, really different? What if you don't want to hang out with me anymore or suddenly become the opposite of who you were?" Naruto shook his head slowly. "I just . . . I couldn't stand not having you be you anymore."

Sasuke breathed in deeply, his eyes falling closed again. A few incoherent sounds moved past his shell pink lips. Naruto's forehead furrowed as he leaned closer.

"What are you . . .?"

"I . . ." Sasuke sucked in a deeper breath, his eyes squeezed shut. ". . . am . . . me." Looking physically exhausted his face became serene as he fell asleep once more, leaving Naruto gaping in shock at him. Standing quickly, Naruto pressed a quick kiss onto the pale hand before releasing it and running to tell the others.

"Now Sasuke, can you stick your tongue out for me? . . . Good, now can you curl it like this?" Shizune demonstrated. Sasuke looked frustrated, but after a few moments managed to complete the small task.

Naruto sat in the windowsill in immediate view of the Uchiha, enjoying the sunshine he rarely saw nowadays. Occasionally, obsidian eyes would find their way to him to make sure he was actually there and hadn't run off. Every time Naruto caught him, he made a face that brought a slightly lighter mood to the boy.

Sasuke's legs were of course still in casts, but the cuts on his face were healing, and the bruises were fading slowly. He no longer had the bandages wound around his head, but there was a scar from the middle of his forehead to his temple where they had had to open him up. As the days had passed Sasuke seemed a lot more cognizant, which made Tsunade more hopeful for a better recovery.

Therapy had started a week ago. The physical aspects were much easier for the genius, it seemed. They had him standing almost on his own by now, and he could take a few steps independently. But the speech therapy was clearly frustrating for him. The words refused to come out most of the time, and when they did, they were hollow and strange sounding, making Sasuke's face screw up in disgust.

Naruto watched as Sasuke flubbed yet another simple sentence Shizune was pushing him to say. The poor boy was extremely irritable, glaring at the woman in a way that made Naruto smile. He had certainly wasted no time in relearning the infamous Uchiha glare.

"Come on Sasuke, I know you can do it! Say, 'I want to buy an apple'." Shizune prodded again, staring relentlessly into obsidian eyes. Sasuke's lip curled in distaste. "Come on Sasuke." Sasuke attempted it, but it came out all garbled and unrecognizable. Shizune smiled encouragingly, asking him to try again.

Instead of agreeing like he had been, Sasuke let out a keening cry, bringing his hand up and slamming it back down. He repeated this and Shizune cried out in shock, standing up.

"Dr. Tsunade!" She called, attempting to restrain Sasuke. "Sasuke, stop! Your arm!" He resisted, tears forming in his eyes as his face crumpled. He managed to push her away, slamming his hand against the tray of food beside him, sending it all to the floor.

"Sasuke!" Naruto practically shouted, grabbing the thin wrists before him in an iron grip. Shizune blinked in shock.

"Naruto, when did you move from-"

"Sasuke, calm down Bastard!" Naruto pinned the wrists to the bed, ignoring the thrashing of the seemingly weaker boy. Obsidian eyes were accusatory as they pierced him. "CALM DOWN!" Naruto shouted, giving the wrists a shake. "I know, okay?! I know this sucks! But hurting yourself isn't gonna help, damn it!"

Sasuke shook his head harder, and Naruto released his arms in favor of gently gripping his head. "Stop! You're only gonna hurt yourself more, don't be a moron! That's my job! I know, I know it's frustrating! But you are _Sasuke Uchiha_, and I _know _you can do anything you set your mind to! It's going to take work, but you can figure it out!" Naruto sat on the bed, leaning in to gently rest his forehead against the quivering boy's. "I believe in you, so please stop this. Okay?"

Sasuke's hands came up shakily to grip Naruto's T-shirt, his eyes falling closed as he cried. The blonde just held him close. "I know. I know."

"Good job Naruto."

Glancing to the side, Naruto finally noticed the doctor and the Uchiha's standing there. They all looked a little spooked (excluding Itachi), but were nodding in approval. Tsunade smiled at him.

"I didn't know if you could do it, kid."

Naruto snorted, leading Sasuke backwards to lean on the pillows. "Of course I could. Nobody knows the bastard like me!" His blue eyes stayed locked with the obsidian pair in front of him. With a sigh, Shizune gathered her things.

"I think that's enough for today. We'll try again tomorrow."

And they were alone again.

A man with a shock of orange hair and multiple piercings sat, glancing around the room. It was empty of any personal artifacts, and only contained a round table with nine chairs. In each chair sat an occupant. Beside the orange haired man was a woman with dark blue locks and a blank expression. "Konan, take roll."

The lackadaisical woman nodded, standing. "Yes Pein-Sama. Kakuzu?"

"Present." The man wore a mask that covered the majority of his face, his eyes a gleaming cat-eye green. He was sitting straight up in his chair, a pad of paper and a calculator in front of the money loving man.

"Hidan?"

"No worries mother fuckers, I'm here." Came a shout beside Kakuzu, making the man wince in irritation. The boy was grinning widely, his white hair slicked back from his magenta eyes, his shirt unbuttoned to reveal a pendant hung loosely around his throat. "Let's get to down to the good shit already!"

"Patience Hidan." Konan said. "Sasori?"

"Here." The redhead was giving Hidan a look, arms crossed over his chest. His eyes were half open, his smirk faintly amused. "Shut up idiot." Hidan turned red and would have cursed the shorter man out if it wasn't for Kakuzu's hand causing his head to meet the table.

"KAKUZU, YOU FUCKER!"

"Deidara?"

The blonde beside Sasori grinned happily, raising his hand. "Here, un!" His blue eyes sparkled as he glanced at his Danna, squeezing the redhead's hand that was clasped firmly in his.

"Itachi?"

The raven nodded his head, refusing to acknowledge the question with words. Beside him sat Kisame, who nodded and spoke up.

"We're both here Konan."

"Okay. Tobi?"

"Tobi is a good boy because Tobi is here just like he said Tobi would be!" The excitable boy jumped up from his chair, waving his hand quickly in the air. His face was covered by a swirly orange mask. The boy next to him rolled his eyes.

"Sit down Tobi." He admonished the boy, who quickly moved to obey.

"Yes Zetsu-san!" Tobi said happily to the schizophrenic.

"Zetsu is here." Konan said softly, marking everyone off on her roster as she called them. "We are all here." She sat.

"Good." Pein stood once more, surveying the table. "We can get started then. Itachi." Sitting slowly, Pein motioned for Itachi to lead the discussion.

"You are all aware of the events that took place approximately ten days ago." Itachi looked around him at the table of seated individuals as he rose. When he got an acceptable amount of affirmative nods, he continued. "It has come to my attention that there is a possible reason behind Sasuke's recent behavior. After sharing an . . . intimate moment with Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke withdrew from the other boy and began to spend time with the two individuals he was in the crash with." Itachi slid two photos from a folder and hung them on the bulletin board behind him. "Karin and Suigetsu. The boy got drunk and drove my younger brother home, but crashed before making it there." Itachi motioned for Kisame to stand, giving him the floor.

"Now, Karin and Suigetsu have ties to Orochimaru, that much we've proved. His cult was throwing the party Sasuke went to." Kisame pinned another photo up on the wall, one of a man with greasy black hair and a crazed grin. "Orochimaru currently has a warrant out for his arrest for the ownership and production of innocent images and major drug distribution. The question is, why would Sasuke be hanging out with these losers to begin with? Deidara, go ahead."

The happy blonde stood, his face uncharacteristically solemn. "Sasori-Danna and I have been looking into this with the help of Hidan, un. From what we gathered from family, friends, and peers, Sasuke would have absolutely no reason to hang out with Orochimaru's crew, yeah."

"Maybe he just wanted a little fuckin' fun, huh? It'd be a bitch to have to be perfect all the fucking time." Hidan shrugged. He was immediately hit by Kakuzu, and promptly got a stapler to the face. Everyone glanced at Itachi in shock, who brushed off his sleeve from his throw.

Deidara ignored Hidan's shouts of abuse, continuing. "The only reason we could think of, is what if the police wanted to use him as some sort of an undercover spy, un."

"It would fit better than Sasuke going wild." Sasori spoke up, fingering the pencil before him. "Sasuke and Itachi's father is the head of the department, and Sasuke looks up to him. Is it so unlikely that he would want to help as much as possible with the ongoing investigation? He'd be the perfect asset."

"Exactly, Danna!" Deidara shot the redhead a beaming smile. There were a few murmurs from around the table. Itachi stood again, shaking his head.

"Absolutely not. Father would never have authorized the use of his son in an investigation such as this one."

"Who's to say he knew?" Zetsu spoke up from across the table. "Maybe he was unaware of it. Maybe Sasuke joined in without letting the police know. Maybe he was the only one who knew what he was doing."

"It would make sense then why he was distancing himself from the Uzumaki. He would have been putting him in danger should anything go wrong, lest they believed he no longer had any ties to the boy." Sasori finished, running his available hand through his hair. Itachi stood silent for a moment, before sighing.

"I suppose." His eyes slid closed like they always did when he was thinking. "It does tie up loose ends. But it does not explain why he was foolish enough to put himself in danger like this." Kisame's big hand came to rest gently on Itachi's slim, pale one.

"He's a kid. He's only a kid."

"Sakura wants to throw a party, you know." Obsidian eyes flickered from the puzzle to Naruto's face, staying there for a moment before dropping back down. "As a 'Welcome home!' kind of get-together. I told her you'd hate it, but since when does Sakura listen to me?" Sasuke chuckled softly at that. His ability to decipher speech had gotten a lot better, and as the ability grew, Naruto found it was a lot easier to make the former taciturn boy laugh. The sound warmed him, making him smile as a result. A secret part of him also relished the fact that he seemed to be the only one who could accomplish that. "What do you think? Should I have Ino tell her to back off?"

Sasuke paused for a moment, conflicting emotions crossing his face as he struggled. ". . . It's . . . fine." He managed, making Naruto smile.

"Whatever you say Bastard! You're the boss!"

"Do . . be."

Blinking in shock, Naruto glared at the smirking boy. "Hey!" Sasuke just brushed the explanation off, attempting to place the final piece down. The problem was, it was sideways, so without even considering his actions, Naruto leaned in and covered a pale hand with his own tan one, rotating the piece and fitting it in place.

"We believe that Sasuke will be ready to move back home in a few days, with regular checkups and therapy of course." Shizune said with a smile. Fugaku and Mikoto both seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. "Though, he may experience difficulties at first with everyday chores. He will need a great deal of help."

"We understand, thank you." Mikoto said with a smile, gaze traveling through the glass wall of the room they stood outside of. Sasuke lay in the bed, staring at the blonde in the chair beside him. Naruto was reading quietly out of the book, oblivious to the look in Sasuke's eyes. "He has us and good friends to help him."

"Naruto is such a kind boyfriend to have stayed with Sasuke all this time. Most people desert their partner in times like this." Fugaku, who was sipping a glass of water at that precise moment, spluttered, choking on his water. Mikoto patted his arm with a laugh.

"Naruto is just Sasuke's friend, nothing more."

Shizune's brow furrowed. "Are you sure? I see the way the two look at each other. And Naruto hasn't left yet. Maybe things are more complex then you thought."

"Sasuke has feelings for Naruto. This is why Sasuke began to ignore him. To keep him safe." Itachi's voice rang out. The three loitering in the hall turned to watch the raven stride down the hall, Kisame a big blue shadow behind him. Itachi's eyes were uncharacteristically hard, keeping them trained on his father. "But from what, you ask? A valid question, though perhaps father would be better to alleviate that query." He stopped when he reached them. "Go ahead father."

Fugaku was ashen. "Itachi, what are you-"

"Do not impugn my veracity, Father." Itachi cut him off, voice cool enough to cut paths through ice itself. "Why did you authorize it?" Fugaku went to object and Itachi practically growled, "And please, save me the foolish arguments we both know you will lose."

Mikoto's voice was colored with worry and confusion. "Dear, what is Itachi talking about?" Fugaku stood silent, his hands clenched into unmoving fists.

Itachi turned then, throwing open the door to the hospital room and walking in. Naruto let out an unmanly squeak, book hitting the ground when he tossed it in shock; Sasuke jumped slightly before turning to meet obsidian eyes just like his own. "Sasuke. Why did you agree to be the bait that night?"

"What are you talking about, 'bait'?" Naruto stood quickly.

"Silence." Itachi threw a hand up to fend off Naruto. "Sasuke, why did you agree to it?" Sasuke looked at his lap, hands in tight, white fists on his lap. "Answer me, little brother."

". . . Ask. . ed to. . ." Sasuke finally got out, brow furrowed in concentration. "Wanted to . . . help." Mikoto gaped at her son, eyes wide with her hand at her throat.

"Sasuke!"

"What's he talking about bastard?" Naruto asked, looking back and forth from Sasuke and the family members around him. "What's going on?"

"Leave it alone Naruto, Itachi." Fugaku had blanched further, eyeing them both warily. Itachi shook his head.

"I don't believe I will." Itachi turned to Naruto. "I believe he has the right to know what Sasuke and you were keeping from him."

"Don't!" the cry was sharp and drenched in pain. A glance at Sasuke showed him grasping at his bed sheet, staring pleadingly up at his elder brother. Itachi ignored his distress.

"After the party in the Hyuuga Compound where the two of you subsequently kissed-" Mikoto gasped, "-Sasuke was soon asked to go undercover and try to thwart Orochimaru and his cult. This is incredibly dangerous and secretive, so in order to keep you safe Sasuke deemed that he'd rather see you safe from afar even if it meant hurting you. He began to participate in their ideas of activities, all the while being the snake in disguise." Itachi finished.

"So if he . . . then the accident . . . ?" Naruto struggled to get out, eyes locked on Sasuke's head.

"Never would have occurred." Itachi nodded. With a tight nod, Naruto ran a hand through sunshine locks.

"Excuse me." And he hurried from the room.

Sasuke stared pitifully after him, hand stretched out as tears cascaded down his cheeks. "'Ruto!"

Mikoto sat heavily in a vacant chair, crying softly as she rocked a bit. When Fugaku went to lay a hand on her shoulder she smacked it away with a ferocity that startled them all. "Damn you Fugaku! Look at what you've done to my baby!"

"Mikoto, I-"

"Get out! Get out right now!" She cried, pointing towards the door. "Please, just go." With his eyes full of pain and regret, he did. Itachi took a seat next to the hospital bed, Kisame's hands comfortingly on his shoulders.

Naruto's head was a tumult of information, roaring with so many things he couldn't see straight as he shakily sat on a bench outside the hospital. He ran shaking hands through his blonde locks, eyes close tight in frustration as his head spun. He had fled like a bat out of hell, and he was ashamed of himself.

"DAMN IT!" He shouted suddenly. Birds in the tree behind him suddenly took off, feathers falling and landing around him. Naruto let his head fall into his hands, rubbing at the headache he could feel starting in his forehead.

"May I sit here?" The voice was deep and sad. Glancing up, Naruto's gaze hardened at the sight of Fugaku. Saying nothing, Fugaku sat before Naruto could tell him to fuck off. The man's dark eyes were trained on the sky, and the immense sadness and weariness in them made Naruto almost pity the man. But anger always won out in the end.

"Why did you let it happen? Why did you allow Sasuke to be put on the front line like that?"

Fugaku sighed, eyes falling closed. "I didn't mean for this to happen, not at all. In fact, I expressly stated I did not want any member of my family involved."

"Then why was he?"

"Majority rules, even in my own task force. Sasuke's volunteering is what sealed the deal though. I stood no chance, and it was either let them be or have mutiny on my hands. Then I wouldn't have been given any of the details." The elder man rubbed his face tiredly. "I never dreamed we would end up here. But I'd rather be here then be my own son's palm bearer."

Naruto considered this quietly, staring at his hands. They were tan and strong, very unlike Sasuke's pale and thin ones. In reality, Fugaku should have put his foot down regardless, but at the same time . . . it was almost necessary that he didn't say anything against it. If it meant cutting any connection to the inside, would it really have been the best idea? They all would have been blind, and Naruto's heart ached at the thought of Sasuke all alone in that mess.

"Damn it, Sasuke shouldn't be lying there right now! Why the hell did he have to play the hero?" Suddenly antsy, Naruto stood, pacing in front of the dark haired man. "And to cut me out! What was he thinking? His pansy ass can't do anything without me, he's not supposed to!" Naruto's voice steadily climbed in volume and anger as he spoke.

"Why not?"

"We're supposed to be there for each other! No matter what! And he didn't give me that option; he made my decision for me! I should kick his pompous ass!" Blue eyes closed in frustration.

"It sounds like you're in love with my son."

"Hell yeah I am!"

It was then that everything seemed to freeze in place, time stopping like the cliché this situation was. The wind blew through the leaves in the trees, scattering a few around the two. Naruto's fists unclenched slowly, his lips parting as he let out a barely audible gasp. Blue orbs shone with shock and realization of just what he had admitted to. A tan hand traveled up to lightly cover his mouth.

"I . . . I'm in love with him. I'm in love with Sasuke Uchiha."

Fugaku smiled slightly, watching as the boy suddenly whirled around and shot like a bullet straight out of a gun back inside. "All it took was a car crash to wake him up." A small, white hand gently rested on his shoulder, and he covered it with his own.

"Sasuke is going to be fine." Mikoto's voice was soft. Fugaku squeezed her fingers, eyes falling closed as he leaned his head back against her.

"I'm sorry."

"Are your pants on fire? Slow down kid!" Naruto was jerked backwards by his collar, choking him momentarily until his momentum finally ran out. Kisame was grinning down at him with serrated teeth, and though Naruto liked the man, it was still unnerving. Kind of like a piranha, or a shark. Shuddering at the mental image that came with those thoughts, Naruto struggled.

"Let me go! I need to talk to Sasuke!"

"Itachi's with him right now, you'll have to wait your turn."

"Damn it, this is important!" Naruto continued to flail, fighting back even as Kisame picked him up like he weighed nothing. He was plopped down in a chair, and then restrained to it.

"Sit." Kisame's command came out strong, with the implication if Naruto ignored the warning, he'd get hurt. The blue man sat across from him, relaxing in his chair. Naturally, they both knew it was for show, Kisame could be up and at him in a second if he tried anything. Scowling, Naruto crossed his arms and sat back. "See? Is that so bad?"

"Yes."

"Do yourself a favor kid, shut up."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at the man, fidgeting in his seat. For the next five minutes he sat in antsy silence, glancing repeatedly back and forth from the shark man in front of him and the hospital room off to his right. He could just barely see Itachi from where he was, Sasuke was completely hidden.

"Got a problem?" Kisame's deep voice suddenly broke in. "You look freaked kid."

"I _need_ to talk to Sasuke. Right now."

"Why?"

"Because— Because I just need to!" Naruto groaned, sinking farther into the chair. "What is this, twenty questions?"

"If you tell me, I'll let you interrupt Itachi."

Naruto stared at the man to see if he was serious, searching his expression for any falsehood. Kisame stared back at him calmly, head tilted slightly in curiosity. "You swear."

"Yeah kid, now spill."

Taking a deep breath and glancing towards the hospital room, Naruto said, "Fine. I need to tell Sasuke I love him, okay? Happy?" He looked away, a flush crossing his tan, scarred cheeks. He refused to give the other man the satisfaction of him being embarrassed about his feelings.

"About time." Kisame replied. Naruto glanced at him. Kisame had a smile on his face. Running a hand through his blue hair, he continued, "You know what happened when I asked Itachi out for the first time? When I confessed?"

"What?"

"He laughed in my face! The expressionless Itachi Uchiha burst out laughing. He then told me I was crazy if I ever thought he'd go out with me. I followed him around, begging for a chance for years." Kisame smiled fondly at the memory. "It wasn't until I had given up that he realized he wanted me. So he pursued me, and god knows you can't tell an Uchiha no." Inwardly, Naruto agreed. "They're so smart, but incredibly stupid at the same time. Just keep that in mind when you talk to him."

Naruto opened his mouth to respond but the blue man was already standing and heading to the room. The blonde scrambled after him, catching up after Kisame had entered the room.

"Hey, 'Tachi. Come get lunch with me."

The raven looked up, expression blank. "Kisame, I'm having a conversation. I'm aware that you aren't as ridiculous as you seem, so I suggest coming back later when I'm not busy."

Naruto's eyes locked with Sasuke's, blue meeting endless black and holding. Kisame's loud sigh didn't even draw his attention away from the silently begging boy.

"I didn't want to do this, but you've left me no choice." Then the man strode across the room and did the unthinkable.

He lifted Itachi up and over his shoulder, striding from the room.

"Kisame! Put me down this instant!"

"No can do. Good luck Blondie." Kisame winked at him, pulling the door shut. Then it was silent.

Naruto slowly approached the end of the bed, looking at Sasuke impassively. The other boy looked worried, but was obviously trying to hide it. His inability to completely hide his thoughts was another side effect of the crash; just thinking about it made Naruto's hands turn to tight fists at his sides.

"Hey Bastard."

"Dobe." Sasuke surprised him by replying. Naruto shook his shock off, taking a deep breath.

"You cut me out. You didn't give me a choice in anything. You put yourself in danger and then _cut me out_. I'll never forgive you for that." Naruto paused for a moment to gauge the boy's reaction. Sasuke looked a tad bit panicked, so he pressed on, "We kissed, then I got to watch as you ripped yourself from my life. I got to feel the embarrassment and pain of watching you look at me like I was nothing but the dirt beneath your shoe. Like I wasn't good enough for you."

"Then to find out you did it in some twisted way of protecting me? Damn it Sasuke, I have half a mind to smack you! What were you thinking? For a genius, you're pretty stupid." Naruto paused again, taking a deep breath. "But you know why this all sucks so much?"

"Because I'm in love with you." Dark eyes widened in shock. "I don't know when or how, I probably always have, but I do. And that makes me want to kiss you and punch you."

Naruto fell silent, eyes on the white bed sheets. This was it. He figured it out, he had told him, the ball was in the Uchiha's court. There was nothing more he could do, and it made him want to puke.

"Naruto." The word was still slightly slurred, utter concentration in the three syllables. Naruto glanced up. Sasuke's brow was furrowed, but he was smiling slightly. "Love . . . you too. Stupid."

Surprised laughter bubbled up and out of the blonde's mouth. "Bastard!"

"Hey Asshole, wait up!"

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder with a smirk, watching the blonde streak across the yards to meet him. "About time stupid."

"Aw, shut up! You said you'd wait!"

"I got tired of waiting."

"You're such a jerk! Man, you just had to remember how pompous you were, didn't ya?"

Sasuke laughed freely, and Naruto felt his heart stutter. Sasuke was very similar to before the accident, still mean at times and very intelligent. But he had to admit he didn't mind the slight changes; the boy laughed more often, but it was always around Naruto. Similarly, he smiled easily when the blonde was around and seemed to think harder about what he was going to say. It made him kinder, though he was still suavely merciless. Occasionally he couldn't find the right words right away (you had to sometimes give him some time), or he looked lost and confused for a moment. He would always walk with a slight limp, and the scar marred his handsome face. But all in all? Life was good. He had gotten a second chance, and he wouldn't waste it.

Naruto sidled up close, and Sasuke brought an arm around the boy. With a smile, the blonde leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to pale lips.

"You're so heartless."

"I know. Do you know why?" Sasuke's eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Why?"

"Because you're keeping it safe for me, like always."

Naruto just laughed.

**A/N: It's done. Oh my god, it's over. I have been typing this since spring, occasionally abandoning it, but always returning. And it's finally DONE! I could cry of glee!**

** Well, anyways. I hope you enjoyed this! And look for the partner story to it, centering around Kisame and Itachi's relationship! I wish I could guarantee it being out soon, but. . . well, you all know how I roll. But with month's worth of winter break coming up, I shall do my best! Dattebayo!**

** Please review and let me know what you think. :)**

**xXxRini-Rose OutxXx**


End file.
